


House of Wolves

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, House of Wolves, MCR, The Black Parade, mention of intrusive thoughts, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: When Roman's away, Remus comes out to play (I'm so sorry)
Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887901
Kudos: 3





	House of Wolves

Thomas stood in his living room, running his hands through his tangled hair and shaking his head.

The circles under his eyes had gotten darker, and his hands shook with all the coffee he had drunk. He hadn’t slept in twenty days, opting to stay awake instead of allowing the nightmares.

“I _have_ to record this video,” he muttered, taking another sip of extra shot coffee, and shaking his head once more. Pressing the record button on his camera, Thomas took a deep breath.

“What is up everybody? Today…” he drifted off, as images started to resurface in his head.

“Sorry, let me try this again,” he murmured, reaching for the camera.

“Thomas, you already started the recording, do you _really_ want the extra work of cutting more footage?” Thomas started as Virgil’s voice sounded from his place at the foot of the stairs.

“Virgil, I don’t need any more anxiety today. I just need to record this video without any incidents, and get it published. Please, just let me do this.” Virgil sighed and shrugged, putting his hands into his hoodie pockets and leaning back against the wall.

“Alright. But I’m going to stay here and make sure nothing… _bad_ happens,” the anxious side responded, pulling his hood over his head and closing his eyes.

Thomas nodded, then took a deep breath.

“Sorry, everybody. I haven’t been sleeping well these past few days because of…” he ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the right words.

“Because of ME!” Thomas sighed as Remus’ voice boomed through the room, then looked over to where the gremlin stood in front of the TV.

“Yes, Remus. Because of you,” he stated, looking to Virgil with pleading eyes.

“Do you have to be so much worse than Roman?” Virgil asked Remus, voice laced with exasperation.

“Virgil, you know why he’s ‘worse than Roman’, as you put it,” Logan reasoned, rising up with folded arms.

“Remus is the opposite version of what Roman is, so he would be… less innocent than Roman.” Thomas nodded, backing away and sitting on the couch.

“Logan, why is Remus even here? We dealt with him before. I just have to acknowledge his ideas and he’ll go away,” he asked, sounding tired.

“Well, Thomas, I’m here because I’m your creativity!” He paused, dropping his arms to his sides.

“At least, I’m the closest to your creativity you’re going to get while Roman’s away.” Thomas looked up, eyes wide.

“Roman’s away? What do you mean?”

“Thomas, it would seem that after the last conversation, Roman decided he wasn’t needed,” Logan said, consulting a notebook.

“Yes, Thomas. Roman did what I did before. He ducked out. Removed himself from the equation.”

“Leaving you with me! I will provide your creative ideas until Roman decides he should come back!”

A new video didn’t get uploaded. Thomas spent his days sitting in bed, trying to come up with _good_ creative ideas, but each idea became polluted. His house had become a prison full of dark thoughts. There was no way out.

**Author's Note:**

> This plot came to me in a state of sleepiness at 2am.  
> Thank you for reading these stories!! Remember to leave kudos and comments if you liked them!


End file.
